The summer course ?Molecular Mycology: Current approaches to Fungal Pathogenesis?[unreadable] has been offered at the Marine Biological Laboratory since 1997 with the purpose to[unreadable] make the area of Medical Mycology accessible to those whose training involved other[unreadable] organisms, and to provide molecular training for classical Medical Mycologists. There is[unreadable] a great need for effective training of researchers who can address the molecular aspects[unreadable] of fungi in an effort to prevent, diagnose and treat infections caused by the fungal[unreadable] pathogens in immuno-compromised individuals. Eighteen students who are outstanding[unreadable] graduate, post-graduate and experienced investigators are immersed in an intensive[unreadable] three-week lecture-laboratory intensive schedule. The aims of the course are to provide[unreadable] the students with: an introduction to the biology and pathogenesis of medically-important[unreadable] fungi; laboratory training in manipulation of these fungi, especially the applications of[unreadable] molecular and classical genetics, and assays of virulence and host-pathogen interaction;[unreadable] and a broad perspective on experimental issues pertinent to these fungi, such as the[unreadable] definition and determination of virulence, the determination of host responses relevant to[unreadable] infection, and the identification of antifungal drug targets. The course provides an[unreadable] introduction to the biology and pathogenesis of medically important fungi, including[unreadable] Candida albicans, Cryptococcus neoformans, and Aspergillus fumigatus. Specific[unreadable] laboratory exercises include biolistic transformation and manipulation of the[unreadable] Cryptococcus genome, tetrad dissection and meiotic analysis in fungal pathogens[unreadable] having sexual cycles, the use of gene disruption in analyses of gene function, gene[unreadable] cloning strategies, in vivo pathogenecity assays, and the identification of antifungal drug[unreadable] targets. During a relatively short period of time, this course has established a strong[unreadable] reputation in the field. Both students and faculty are of the highest quality. Funding is[unreadable] requested for partial support to continue this unique training opportunity in its present[unreadable] form.